


Use me

by cpheroux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpheroux/pseuds/cpheroux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, 28, is dating 23 years old young writer Sherlock Holmes, who happens to still be a virgin even though he loves to write erotic fanfictions under an anonymous name. At a certain point, Sherlock starts to doubt his own writing skills and decides it's time to apply in real life what he writes on the internet. (I'm so bad at summaries, please read?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a Johnlock fanfic that I might be ready to post in a few weeks. If you know someone that is perfectly bilingual, I need someone to help me translate it (french to english). Please let me know if you know someone who can help.

_**‘’Now kneel and beg,’’ Andrew told Caleb when the older man peeled the last piece of clothing off his tone body.** _

 

Remaining completely immobile, his fingers lingering where they had typed for a while, Sherlock stared rather intensely at the screen of his laptop. He was cold because he was still a bit damp from his shower and he was only wearing his pajamas, but he didn’t care for such small details. It had been at least two hours since he had typed a single word, wondering how on Earth he was going to keep writing the short story he had started. 

Yes, well, let me explain the situation. Sherlock Holmes, despite only 23 years of life, was on his way to become a successful writer – his first novel, much to his surprise, had been a best-seller and some people started to recognize him everywhere he was going. The funniest fact about the whole beginning of his career was that it was mainly an accident. The title of his book was ‘The reasons why people are idiots’, a book he had written when he was only 15 years old. He had found his teenage years shattered by people who didn’t want him to fulfill his dream, and he happened to write a book about it. At first, people were buying the book for fun, just to know why the heck it was for sale, and they all realized that in the end, what was written in that book made sense for most of the people who read it. 

So, yes. Sherlock was a writer, and after three novels that had been published (the second one being less popular, unfortunately), Sherlock discovered the world of fan fiction. Intrigued by this new universe, he had spent hours and hours reading everything he could find, especially the ones that involved sex between men – better not to ask, he himself had no idea why. He had always been thinking he was asexual and aromantic, but then he had started to have doubts. He was convinced he would spend his whole life alone with his cat Chester, but then even the cat would die and abandon him… and then he had met that kind blogger, John Watson, who was the person that was going to change his whole life. The man was probably his biggest fan, and he happened to run a blog dedicated to his favorite people. Sherlock was the person who appeared the most in John’s posts. The young writer had contacted him to thank him for the nice things he had told about him and his work, and later they had decided to meet.

They grew very fond of each other the first time they’ve talked. Very soon they became close friends, which led to something Sherlock would never have expected. _They fell in love._

At 28 years old, John didn’t think he was too old to date Sherlock, and it was the same thing for the other man. Not listening to their families, they had moved in the same apartment not even one month after being officially a couple. Six months had passed since then. 

Now we can go back to the initial problem. John was the only one who was aware that Sherlock was reading and writing gay porn in his free time and publishing it on a blog using a fake username, but he was also the only one to know that his boyfriend was the biggest virgin on Earth. They kissed a lot, but everything always came to a stop every time their hands would travel under the belt. Sherlock was insecure, and John understood this even if it meant he wouldn’t get anything from him before a long time. Of course John loved sex, but he also loved Sherlock and to respect his man was the most important thing to him. 

Sherlock had read a lot, made some research on the internet and even watched gay porn once or twice just to have references or ideas, but unfortunately, it wasn’t enough for him. He had written more than fifteen stories, not all of them involving sex, but still. He ran out of ideas. 

See the problem, here? Sherlock was writing gay porn very often, but he didn’t even know what it was. He had never seen a naked body other than his own (in real life), and didn’t know how it felt to be touched, and also to touch someone… let alone to get laid. He had no idea of what he was writing about. So the more he read and re-read his stories and compared them to the others, the more he realized it was feeling-less and not as realistic as it should be… and then he had started to doubt his own skills at writing.

‘’Still working on your gay stuff?’’ asked John as he entered the sitting room in his silk dressing gown, a cup of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other. Snapping out of his thoughts when he felt soft lips kissing his cheek gently, Sherlock looked up at John while the man sat down in one of the two chairs, his gaze landing toward the damp blond hair perking in every directions after having been freshly washed. Sherlock’s eyes roamed over the man’s body for a few seconds and it got John’s attention, but the older man didn’t have the time to speak before he heard Sherlock’s voice.

‘’Are you wearing anything under your dressing gown?’’ the writer asked without hesitation, crossing his hands and leaning his chin against his knuckles.

John raised an eyebrow slightly. ‘’My pants,’’ he responded simply, and even though the question had piqued his interest, he didn’t ask for explanations and he started to read the newspaper. ‘’You know I hate getting dressed after showering,’’ he added.

‘’I’m not asking you to get dressed,’’ Sherlock replied automatically, sounding a bit defensive, and he got a skeptical look from John. The blonde held his boyfriend’s gaze for a bit before he went back to reading. He heard a bit of movements and fumbling but he was very concentrated on the article, so he nearly jumped out of his skin when the newspaper was being snatched out of his hands and thrown somewhere in the room. Luckily his cup of coffee was on the coffee table, otherwise he would have spilled it on himself and probably everywhere around him. 

‘’Sherlock, what the hell are you –‘’ he began when Sherlock straddle him, trapping John’s hips between his strong thighs, and he didn’t have the time to end his sentence; Sherlock’s hand covered his mouth, allowing him to breathe only by his nostrils, and he felt cold fingers slide over the back of his neck to hold his head in place.

‘’If you interrupt me, I might not want to talk to you ever again. What I’m going to ask you is very spontaneous and highly inappropriate, it is for a specific purpose, and it’s hard for me to tell you what I want. You let me speak, and it won’t take long. Is that clear?’’ he asked, his eyes darkening as his pupils grew large and blown, his gaze locked with John’s. The shorter man nodded slightly despite the fact that his head was trapped, and he swallowed thickly. ‘’Good,’’ Sherlock breathed, slowly lowering both of his hands to place them on John’s shoulders. He exhaled shakily before he spoke again. ‘’As you know, I like to write erotic homosexual stories during my free time, which means I write a lot,’’ he began. He cleared his throat when he saw John raise his eyebrow and smirk subtly. ‘’The problem is that I realize my writing is total crap compared to the others because it’s fast written and well, those stories are all fantasies coming out from my own imagination, but I have experienced none of them and it’s hard for me to write in those conditions because I have nothing to use as a reference and I can’t really get into character because I have no idea how it feels and – and –‘’

‘’Sherlock, for god sakes, breathe –‘’

‘’John, I want to use you sexually,’’ he blurted, pressing his lips together when he saw John’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, his cheeks reddening deeply as well as Sherlock’s. There was a moment where neither of them spoke, tension visibly keeping them quiet, but then Sherlock found the courage to speak again. ‘’I know this is probably not the way you imagined we would start doing that kind of things but you should know by now that I am far from a romantic person, which is the reason why I thought about it for a long while before asking –‘’

‘’Sherlock, hey,’’ John breathed, smiling nervously, shaking his head slightly, reaching to cup Sherlock’s face with both of his hands, and he pressed a soft kiss against the man’s pink lips. ‘’I honestly don’t give a shit if you don’t want it –‘’ he moaned softly when Sherlock kissed him back hungrily, waiting a few seconds before he ended his sentence. ‘’ – to be romantic,’’ he said between two kisses.

‘’Very good,’’ Sherlock responded in a low, thick and husky voice that made John’s blood rush downward. While kissing John heatedly, his breathing getting heavier and heavier, he slid his hands into John’s untied dressing gown. The other man gasped at the coldness of his fingers and he jumped slightly, his toes curling when Sherlock’s palms brushed against his nipples. 

‘’You said you wanted to feel, right?’’ said John as he broke the kiss, his hands leaving Sherlock’s face to slide down his chest, then sneaking behind to run down his back, smiling when it arched under his touch. He reached down to grasp the man’s firm and round behind with a small thrust of his hips. 

‘’Ah – yes,’’ Sherlock breathed into John’s ear, wrapping his arms around his neck, his hips bucking against John’s slightly, and he chuckled nervously when he started to feel the blond’s erection under him. Opening his eyes and panting heavily, his heart sped up its pace at the unfamiliar though exciting new feeling. ‘’Will you obey me if I ask you to do things for me, John?’’ he murmured, trying to regain at least a little bit of self-control – because honestly? He was already on the edge of losing it only by kissing John that way. He saw John nod feverishly, his chest rising and falling at the rhythm of his heavy breathing. 

‘’Bedroom?’’ John said breathlessly. Sherlock nodded once before he grabbed the other man’s dressing gown, getting up quickly and dragging him into his bedroom in no time. As soon as they entered, Sherlock nearly kicked the cat out before he closed the door and tackled John against it, pressing their bodies and mouths together greedily. ‘’Oh Jesus,’’ John groaned, tilting his head backward when Sherlock’s growing erection strained against his pubic area.

‘’Undress me,’’ Sherlock ordered after a little while, hearing a small and strangled noise escaping John’s throat as the man tried to contain himself. John switched their positions and with a soft kiss to Sherlock’s plush lips, the blond’s hands sneaked under the other man’s shirt and lifted it to reveal pale, soft looking skin. Blushing deeply and breathing heavily, Sherlock opened his eyes to look at him when the older man pulled the shirt over his head, dropping it somewhere behind him. 

John took the time to look at his man’s chest, studying every single curve and freckle he could see, but then he looked at him straight in the eyes while he placed his hands on his pectorals, smiling at him slightly before his fingers started to travel downward, letting his fingertips brush along the milky skin. ‘’Kiss my neck,’’ Sherlock commanded as he felt a wild shudder shake his body, blinking a few times when John leant toward him and pressed slow, open-mouth kisses to his throat and under his jaw before they deviated toward the side of his neck. ‘’Ah – yes, that’s good,’’ Sherlock breathed out, his eyes fluttering shut, his mouth opening to let his unsteady breath pass through his lips. He moaned timidly, his toes curling as John kissed, licked and sucked at his sensitive skin until a purple bruise started to be visible. ‘’Tug my hair,’’ he said after a few seconds, keeping his eyes closed, so he didn’t see the lusty look John gave him before he reached up to tangle his fingers into the man’s wild curls, grabbing a fistful of his hair and tightening his grip until Sherlock’s head started to tilt backward. Sherlock let out a growl/moan and his hips bucked against John’s, his body going numb for a second. ‘’Jesus fuck, _yes_ ,’’ he breathed out, a tiny, blissful smile curling the corners of his parted lips.

Completely turned on by Sherlock’s reaction to his hair being pulled, John didn’t waste any time and he tugged Sherlock’s pajama pants down his long legs, throwing them away and taking off his own dressing gown quickly before he pressed his body against his lover’s. Both of them moaned in surprise when their erections collided, now only separated by two thin layers of fabric. ‘’You’re gorgeous,’’ John murmured into Sherlock’s ear while his hands ran up his chest, but then they started to go downward slowly. Sherlock felt the heat rise to his cheeks at the hearing of what John had said. Sherlock might be one to accept no compliments, but to hear those words coming from the man he loved meant the world to him. 

But now… now was not the moment to melt.

‘’Now kneel… and beg,’’ Sherlock said with as much confidence as he could, opening his eyes to look at John with lust-dark eyes. Much to his surprise, he heard a whimper and John didn’t waste any time before he let himself drop to his knees, dragging his hands downward without leaving Sherlock’s pale chest. The older man kneeled in front of his lover, his nose and his lips brushing against Sherlock’s clothed erection, making the young writer gasp. ‘’Don’t touch me. Beg me,’’ he growled, pushing John’s head backward more or less gently, hearing John swallow down loudly at the gesture. Clearly, he was greedy and impatient to explore Sherlock’s body.

‘’Please, Sherlock,’’ John breathed, looking up to lock his gaze into Sherlock’s, his cheeks red, his warm breath hitting the prominent bulge in front of him. ‘’Let me take care of you,’’ he added in a murmur, his hands grasping the side of Sherlock’s thighs almost desperately. When he heard those words, Sherlock felt his cock twitch in interest and he swallowed thickly, a deep tint of red creeping down his face and his neck. He had just told John not to touch him, but he felt like he couldn’t refuse anything from him right now.

Sherlock had no idea why, but he really felt powerful at the moment. He felt like he was in control of this whole situation even if he was the one who was learning, and this feeling… well, he didn’t know it would be such a turn on. Letting out a shaky breath, Sherlock reached down and he slid his fingers into the man’s short hair, petting it for a second or two, but then his grip tightened and he grasped a fistful of John’s hair, hearing him moan and feeling him squirm a little bit, seeing his eyes flutter shut. Sherlock slowly dragged the man’s head backward, the other hand bringing John’s tiny one on the waistband of his underwear. ‘’I thought I… asked you to undress me,’’ he said a bit hesitantly, trying to sound authoritative, but he was clearly very insecure about himself. John didn’t let him think that, though, and he obeyed. The blond slid his fingertips past the waistband of Sherlock’s boxers and slowly tugged downward, letting the fabric slide down the taller man’s legs like he had done with his pajama pants. Sherlock flushed red when his erection sprung free, his body starting to shake a little bit, and then he stepped out of his underpants carefully. Still holding John’s hair, Sherlock breathed in deeply and exhaled through his nostrils, licking his lips as he started to drag John’s head toward himself. 

‘’Holy f – Sherlock,’’ John breathed when he approached Sherlock’s hard length. ‘’I can’t believe you deprived me from your body all this time,’’ he added, looking up just in time to see a nervous smile curling the corners of his man’s lips.

‘’Well, I guess it’s time to be rewarded for your patience,’’ Sherlock responded in a low and charming voice. Hearing John whimper once more only made him feel a bit more confident. The blond leant toward Sherlock’s leaking cock and gave a small, teasing lick at the glans, the tip of his tongue dipping into the slit to gather the pre cum. Sherlock watched him with dark eyes, holding his breath for a few seconds before he released a strangled moan, his breathing becoming quicker and uneven the more he saw and felt the soft, warm tongue swirl around the tip of his length. Sherlock licked his lips one more and he swallowed thickly, his hips threatening to thrust into John’s mouth every time his cock head was being trapped between thin lips.

‘’It’s amazing to finally know your taste,’’ John murmured as he pressed his forehead against Sherlock’s hipbone, sighing quietly, giving his tongue a bit of rest after having worked for a few minutes. When John spoke, Sherlock loosened his grip and stroked the blond strands smoothly, his hands shaking as he did, and he gasped when John moved to lick a long stripe along the underside of his cock. 

‘’Jesus fuck,’’ Sherlock swore, moaning and tilting his head backward to rest it against the door, his eyes screwing shut. Heavy breathing passed through his opened lips while John used his own lips and tongue to kiss and lick at every sensitive part of a man’s manhood. After only a minute, the warmth of John’s mouth was gone and Sherlock looked down with a small whine.

‘’I’m not really good at fellatios but – wha – Sherl – why are you laughing?’’ asked John when Sherlock failed at suppressing a giggle. For a second he felt very self-conscious about his skills at giving a blowjob, but what Sherlock responded made him smile.

‘’It’s nothing,’’ Sherlock said, shaking his head slightly, reaching up to rub his left eye. ‘’I’m just kind of childish. I still laugh when I hear words that have to do with sex,’’ he admitted with a small pout despite his smile. John chuckled softly and he pulled himself on his feet, pressing a swift kiss to Sherlock’s chin, and he reached down to circle the man’s erection with his short fingers. Sherlock jumped slightly at the sudden feeling of tightness around his length, and after a few seconds, he felt the circle run up and down his erection at a slow but good pace. The younger man let out a low moan and he hid his face into the crook of John’s neck, tiny whimpers escaping his throat as he started to thrust into the man’s fist slightly. ‘’It’s so much better when it’s someone else,’’ he said breathlessly, his teeth grazing at the skin of John’s neck.

‘’I know,’’ John said with a small smile, nipping at Sherlock’s earlobe teasingly. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, he frowned when the only thing he saw was the wood of the door. He leant back and stopped the movements of his hand, earning another whine coming from Sherlock. ‘’Bed?’’ he said, his reddened lips moving swiftly as he spoke, and he swallowed dryly. He waited for Sherlock to look at him before he spoke again. ‘’Like I told you, I’m not really good at blowjobs but I can show you what else I can do,’’ he added in a murmur, seeing Sherlock’s pupils grow larger at the hearing of his words. 

Sherlock breathed in and blinked a few times, nodding as he released his breath. ‘’I thought what you did was rather good, to be honest,’’ said the young writer as he started to move toward the bed, turning around when he heard something he swore sounded like ‘that ass’, and he bit his bottom lip nervously as he sat down on the edge of the bed. John sighed heavily at the sight of Sherlock’s pale, lean body under the light of the sun coming from the window. Whimpering out of lust, John bent down to get rid of his underwear, shamelessly revealing his naked form to his boyfriend. Sherlock’s eyes remained low on John’s body for a few seconds, his cheeks reddening at the sight of John’s thicker but shorter length. 

‘’You’re staring, babe,’’ John said with a gentle chuckle. Sherlock snapped out of his thoughts to look up at his boyfriend. The brunet smiled nervously and watched the other man as he approached the bed. John pressed his lips against Sherlock’s before he slowly pushed him backward, making him sit in the middle of the queen size mattress. ‘’Give me a second,’’ he said with a swift kiss to Sherlock’s lips before he crawled toward the nightstand, giving Sherlock plenty of time to stare at John’s muscled arse while the man rummaged through the first drawer. ‘’Phew, there it is,’’ he breathed, coming back toward Sherlock with a condom wrapper in his left hand. ‘’You nervous?’’ he asked softly when he saw that Sherlock was trembling a little bit.

‘’Well… I must admit I’m scared to be hurt,’’ he said timidly, chewing his bottom lip nervously and looking down at his hands. 

‘’No – no, Sherlock, I – ‘’ John chuckled nervously and he cupped Sherlock’s face with his right hand, leaning in to kiss his lips smoothly. He pulled away to look at him, his eyes dark and filled with love and tenderness. ‘’I’ll be on the receiving end, okay?’’ he murmured against Sherlock’s mouth, nipping at the man’s bottom lip teasingly. The younger man moaned and reached down to squeeze the base of his aching erection, groaning at the welcomed pressure, and he watched John with fascination as he ripped the wrapper open with his teeth in a way that was clumsy and sexy at the same time. The blond then pushed Sherlock’s hand away and unrolled the condom along his whole length, making Sherlock’s body jerk slightly in anticipation when the hand lingered there and stroked him firmly. ‘’It’s already lubricated, so no worries. You ready for me?’’ he asked, looking up at Sherlock, and the writer frowned slightly.

‘’Shouldn’t I prepare you with my fingers first?’’ he asked curiously, tilting his head slightly when John smiled and blushed deeply.

‘’I, uh, somehow felt the need to do that earlier in the shower,’’ he responded with visible embarrassment, grinning when Sherlock bit his bottom lip and whimpered softly. 

‘’You tease,’’ Sherlock said in a low and husky voice that sent shivers down John’s spine. The older man moved to straddle Sherlock’s thin hips, trapping the man’s thighs between his own, both of them moaning when their erections bumped against each other’s. Sherlock leant forward and pressed his lips between John’s collarbones, kissing his way downward until he couldn’t get any lower, and he poked out the tip of his tongue to give a teasing lick at one of John’s nipples. The blond hummed contently and slid his fingers into Sherlock’s curls, his fingernails scraping at his scalp slightly. 

‘’You’re good at this,’’ John murmured in his ear – Sherlock could almost hear him smile. The young writer smiled as well, keeping his eyes closed while his lips travelled toward John’s neck, and he whimpered in surprise when he felt John shift and reach behind to line his erection toward his entrance. ‘’Ready?’’ he asked, and Sherlock gave small nod after a moment. 

Sherlock screwed his eyes shut and held his breath when John started to lower himself on him, feeling his own length enter his man inch by inch painfully slowly. John closed his eyes as well, clenching his jaw as he felt the stretch caused by Sherlock’s size, which was considerably bigger than his tiny fingers, and he wrapped his arms around the brunet’s neck to hold onto him while he kept going. Sherlock placed a hand on the mattress and leant on it while he placed his other hand into the small of John’s back. 

‘’Sweet lord, it’s so tight…’’ Sherlock said in a small voice, his breathing coming in short and uneven breaths. ‘’Amazing,’’ he breathed out, his fingernails digging into John’s skin as he tried to keep his hips still. John chuckled weakly and he hissed slightly when Sherlock was deep enough so he could sit on his pelvis. He didn’t expect it to sting that much due to the stretching, but the feeling of burnt was bearable and preferred not to tell Sherlock. The blond remained still for a minute or so, relaxing slowly while Sherlock covered his face and his upper chest with soft kisses and soothing words. ‘’Forget what I said earlier,’’ he whispered into the man’s ear. ‘’I don’t want to do this for the only purpose of improving my writing skills,’’ he added, licking his lips, nuzzling John’s neck affectionately. ‘’I’m doing this because I love you and I trust you,’’ he said in an undertone, his lips lingering near John’s ear, his hand slowly running up the blond’s back until it found short strands of hair, and he petted them softly. 

Sherlock felt John’s arms tighten around his neck, as if he was now hugging him rather than holding onto him for support. ‘’You’re going to make me cry,’’ he said with a small chuckle, burying his face into the crook of Sherlock’s neck as he exhaled shakily. ‘’I love you, too. So, so much,’’ he murmured back, sighing softly at the attention given to his hair. ‘’You’re my man,’’ he added in a whisper, which made Sherlock smile tenderly. 

After something like ten minutes, John finally felt ready to move. He gave a small thrust at first, smiling when he heard Sherlock gasp. He gave another, and another, and another until he reached a good pace, his hips rolling above Sherlock’s expertly. ‘’Oh god, oh god – this is – please keep doing this,‘’ Sherlock breathed out, the tightness and the heat making him want to flip their position and just pound into John mercilessly, but he wouldn’t let this happen. At least, not now.

A few moans slept through Sherlock’s lips, his toes curling tightly, his fingers scratching John’s shoulder blade as the man kept moving. John groaned at the pleasurable pain, feeling that same hand run down his back and sneak in front of him, his body jerking slightly when he felt the tip of Sherlock’s cold fingers touch his swollen cock, exploring the whole length with a curious touch before the fingers wrapped themselves around the base. ‘’Ah – yes, _yes_ ,’’ he breathed when Sherlock started to stroke him timidly.

John’s thighs were already starting to burn due to all the efforts, but he wouldn’t let this ruin the moment. He kept going and even quickened the pace a little bit, loving to earn more and more of the erotic sounds coming out of Sherlock’s throat at every thrust. ‘’John,’’ breathed the younger after a few minutes. ‘’John – I have no idea how long you expected me to keep going but I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back for a long time,’’ he panted, feeling the heat pooling in his groin after only a short while.

‘’Don’t hold back – sh – I’m so close already,’’ he replied, thrusting into Sherlock’s fist shamelessly, letting out a loud moan when Sherlock shifted and hit his prostate twice in a row, making his body jerk at the shock. He cried out in pleasure and he started to breath rather heavily, feeling dizzy from the loss and the gain of oxygen all at once, but then he stopped breathing and he bit on Sherlock’s trapeze muscle, hearing the other man hiss in pain, but none of them seemed to care about the pain at the moment. ‘’Oh yes, oh fuck yes,’’ John panted, his hand reaching up to grab a fistful of Sherlock’s curls when his orgasm hit him unexpectedly soon, a high pitched moan coming out of him as his body clenched around Sherlock’s length while his own was pulsing warm semen into the younger man’s hand and stomach.

All the movements had stopped, but Sherlock was still on the verge of exploding. He didn’t move though and he looked down at his soaked fingers, and he didn’t have the time to do anything that John’s hand grabbed Sherlock’s wrist firmly, bringing it up and holding it in front of his mouth. At first Sherlock thought that John wanted him to clean it, but then the man’s tongue poked out and licked his own semen off the long and thin fingers, sucking on one of them while looking straight into Sherlock’s bright orbs, and that was when the young man completely lost it. With a long and raspy moan, Sherlock came into the condom, his whole body tensing as he released into John with harsh and uneven thrusts. John held onto him and moved his hips to ride him through his orgasm, the noises making him want to harden again just to hear some more, but he was out of energy. With a final exhale, Sherlock’s body stopped moving after a few seconds, and everything went silent for the exception of their heavy breathing.

Both of them were still trembling after they came down from their rather intense orgasms, holding each other as if their lives depended on it. After approximately a minute, John’s body gave out and leant forward, forcing Sherlock to lay on the bed with John on top of him. Even if all the strength had left his body, Sherlock was still pecking John’s face softly and affectionately, his softening length slipping out of him accidentally when he shifted, pressing his lips together when he heard John hiss slightly at the sudden emptiness. The older man held his breath while his muscles clenched around nothing, not enjoying the unpleasant feeling at all, but after a short while he sighed and relaxed again.

‘’Those had to be the most intense fifteen minutes of my whole life,’’ John mumbled against Sherlock’s chest, his voice muffled by the man’s skin. Sherlock grinned, but then he frowned slightly.

‘’How do you know it’s been fifteen minutes?’’ he asked curiously. 

John grinned. ‘’Men tend to look at the clock to see how long they shag, and well, I happen to be no exception,’’ he explained, chuckling weakly, and he sighed contentedly when Sherlock’s hand rubbed his back smoothly.

‘’Funny,’’ Sherlock said, raising his eyebrow, a tiny smile curling the corners of his lips. They then remained silent for a good while, stroking each other’s skin lazily but affectionately. ‘’I’m happy we made it, John,’’ he spoke quietly. He paused for a few seconds, blushing slightly when John lifted his head slightly to be able to look at him.

‘’I’m glad you trusted me enough to be your first,’’ John murmured, rubbing his cheek against Sherlock’s chest slightly, and he sighed through his nostrils. A minute later, Sherlock opened his eyes when he heard the noise of a hungry cat scratching at the door. ‘’No,’’ John said, knowing that Sherlock, as usual, would get up and feed his cat right away. The taller man was already moving, but stopped automatically.

‘’Okay,’’ Sherlock sighed with a sleepy smile. 

 

_**‘’Please, Andrew,’’ Caleb begged breathlessly. ‘’Let me take care of you.’’** _


End file.
